


Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет!

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient History RPF, Blank Verse - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Blank Verse, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Неспокойно в великом царстве.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет!

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная зарисовка на тему Древнего Египта, не содержит исторических отсылок.

Горе! Царство мое не стоит  
И сережки ее, — так люблю я!  
И хоть должен был ныне выбрать,  
Но — о, горе тебе, Та-Кемет! —  
Да останется все, как было,  
Пусть дождусь я ножа убийцы,  
Вместо пива отраву выпью.

Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет,  
Неспокойно в великом царстве!  
Три луны уж прошло с совета  
Только царь прекрасный и грозный —  
да пребудет он многие лета! —  
Не менял своего решенья.  
Шепчет раб рабу в подземелье,  
и вельможа вельможе шепчет:  
Если царь, прекрасный и грозный, духом пал,  
И его наследник на преступное дело решится, —  
Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет!

Неспокойно в великом царстве.  
Вслух жрецы и крестьяне ропщут,  
Что невиданное то дело:  
Чтобы сын по смерти отцовой  
Себе мачеху в жены готовил,  
Чтобы даже траур не скинув,  
Царский двор предался веселью.

Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет!  
В самый день скверной свадьбы небо  
Помутилось и скрылось солнце,  
Отвернуло свой лик от деянья,  
Что богам и людям противно.

Неспокойно в великом царстве,  
Поднимаеся бунт и смута,  
Горе, горе тебе, Та-Кемет!


End file.
